


Greedy Eyes

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ha-ha ignore that last one, Masturbation, Other, Stalking, Voyeurism, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is stalking Dip who decides to give him something for his money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy Eyes

There it was again.  
Dipper could see it more clearly this time.  
It had been following him around for quite a while, Dipper was sure of that.  
Or rather, he had.  
The triangular shadow.  
Bill.  
The demon was watching him, like he said.  
The noncorporeal eye was taking in each of the boy's movements, that, he was sure of.  
Suddenly, an idea struck him. The metaphorical light bulb lit up and drove the looming demon away. Maybe from the visible spectrum. But Dipper knew that Bill was still around somewhere. Watching. Waiting. Anticipating.  
What exactly, Dipper didn't know.  
But today, he decided to give the mind monster something to ogle at.  
Considering Dipper had just stepped out of the shower, he was scarcely clothed. Not at all, in fact. The only thing separating him from full frontal nudity was a towel. With a smile the boy hoped was smug, he shed that one thing. Released it and let it slide down his body, revealing inch by inch of his bare skin.  
It seemed to work. A corner of the room darkened, a shadow, blurry, but still clearly without anything to cause it. Bill had taken the bait.  
The feeling of warm fabric, opposing to the chill of being completely naked.   
Easy topped by the knowledge of being completely naked with someone watching.  
Dipper tried to keep that thought from sinking in. He knew himself. He would chicken out, grab the towel, try to regain his decency, protect himself from the piercing gaze of the demon's all-seeing eye.  
But decency wasn't the way to play this game.  
He had to admit though, it was exciting.  
He forced himself not to look for the shadow. It sent shivers down his spine.  
Instead, he looked down. And was met by a surprise.  
It almost looked as though his member wanted to see the demon, too.   
With a flushed face and a fluttering chest, the boy sat down on his bed. Slowly. He tried to go for tantalizingly slow, but couldn't tell if he was successful of just sluggish.  
Either way, the shadow flickered across the wall again, just barely out of his sight.  
Dipper took a deep breath and slowly wrapped his fingers around his length before sliding them up and down, quickly feeling himself stiffening under his own touch.  
He sucked in air and tensed at the initial sensation, but quickly loosened up. His breaths got quicker, harder, hitched.  
The speed of his fingers increased.  
Normally, he was thinking about Wendy, as he did this, but not today.  
Today, the triangle was haunting his every thought.  
Dipper imagined Bill being the one to have his fingers wrapped tightly and unforgiving around his cock, jerking him off with quick, rough movements, then stopping, just as the sensation was starting to get overwhelming, just to tease.  
Dipper didn't realize he had been letting out soft, whimpering moans.  
He removed his fingers, glancing at his member, now standing proud and fully erect, twitching slightly from his abdomen.  
He slid a single digit across the length, trying to keep the mental image of Bill's hand taking the place of his and he himself was twitching.  
Thumbs grazing over the tip, another hitched breath. Closing his eyes made it much easier to go up in the fantasy.  
But harder to keep track of the shadow, damn it.  
This wasn't working out.  
His voice was getting more pathetic by the minute, as rhytmic movements got jagged, degenerating from detail, forced restraint, teasing, to outright jerking, hips bucking into his own touch, the feeling of himself twitching in his tight fist as he heard himself moan the demon's name, that atmosphere of something unreal surrounding him, the knowledge that he was there, watching, greedily drinking it all in.  
There was this pleasurable tingling in his balls that quickly moved to a rippling in the head he had been trying to thumb once more, before a few especially hard thrusts from his hips greeted him with release that spurted all over his hand and legs and left Dipper with a heaving chest and waves of pleasurable emotions rolling over him.  
He simply remained lying as he were for a few more minutes, until the lusty cloud fogging his mind had subsided, his breath had calmed and his heart wasn't pounding against his ribcage as harshly any more.  
Then, he got up on shaky legs and collected the towel on his way back to the bathroom.  
Back to the shower.  
He felt Bill's gaze glued to him, as he went, the shadow flickering past him once again, just outside of his vision. And this time, he also thought to have heard an echoing chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse for this was Halestorm's song "I Get Off", which I highly recommend you check out.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with the garbage me and my keyboard unleash unto the internet.
> 
> And always look out for possible Illuminaughty confirmations.


End file.
